Femme And The Tickle Monsters
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Shadow meets Jocu and his brothers. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Shadow and Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Jest, Jape, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Femme And The Tickle Monsters**

Bumblebee squealed in surprise as he was tackled by Shadow, who smirked at him. "Well, well, look what I've got," she said teasingly. "A ticklish little Bumblebee."

A squeak left the young mech and he burst into laughter as the femme tickled his doorwings, which was one of his worst spots. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADOW!" He pleaded through his laughter.

She giggled in amusement. "I'm the tickle monster and I'm going to tickle you silly!" She said teasingly.

In another realm, a red being's ears perked up and the person turned to a portal, gazing into it, smiling in amusement as he watched the femme tickle the younger mech.

"What is it, Jocu?" Asked a yellow being, also smiling.

Jocu gestured to the portal, smiling. "Eclipse's mother," he said.

Jest came into the room and smiled as he heard the playful moment. "Another tickle fight?" He asked.

"Yes," Vivo answered, giggling when he heard Bumblebee squeal. "Miss Shadow is getting Bumblebee good."

Amio came in then and smiled too. "She's acting like a mother to him," he said, recalling how his mother would act the same way when tickling him and his brothers.

They heard the femme giggle again. "I'm the tickle monster and I'm not letting you get away, my ticklish little captive!" She cooed to the yellow mech, whose laughter grew higher at her teasing.

Jape smirked. "She's claiming to be the tickle monster, is she?" He asked, knowing how Jocu would react to that.

"Yes, she is," Jocu said, but while he was feeling playful, he recalled Shadow's past. "If we are to approach her, we must be careful."

Vivo then noticed the scars and gasped in shock. The others looked and looked saddened at the scars on the femme. "Where did she get such terrible scars?" Blithe asked softly.

Jocu was quiet a moment before nodding. "Her first mate wasn't nice to her," he said. "But it seems the mech who holds her heart now treats her right."

In the portal, they saw a orange-and-white mech approach the two and smile. "Need some help there, my love?" He asked.

Shadow smiled. "Yes, handsome," she said to him. "Bumblebee is quite a wiggle worm."

Said mech was trying to catch his breath as the tickle torture paused for a moment. "Ratchet, help!" Bumblebee cried out dramatically. "She's going to tickle me to death!"

The medic grinned. "Oh, I'll help," he said. "I'll help her tickle you."

The seven tickle monsters smiled as they watched the two tickle their teammate, who laughed heartily before they let him up, both smiling at him. Jocu nodded. "I'm going to meet Shadow," he said, turning to the others. "Wait here. I'll call you all when it's time."

With that, he teleported to Earth, landing in the base and moving silently, searching for Shadow and finding her in Eclipse's room as the young one was sleeping and the femme tucked her daughter into bed, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little moon," she said softly before heading out and closing the door, walking to her quarters and going in. Jocu followed and shut the door behind him, making it lock so that there was no way out, though at the first sign that the femme before him was going into a panic attack, he'd unlock the door in a jiffy.

Shadow organized a few datapads on her desk before sensing she wasn't alone and whirling around to face a tall red being that was a bit taller than her and had four arms. She froze in shock, unable to move as the being's green eyes softened and he smiled. "Hello, Shadow," he said in a calm, soothing voice, backing up a little to show that he meant no harm.

She noted that he backed up, but didn't look ready to attack. She had her weapons ready, just in case. "Who are you?" She asked. "And how did you get in here?"

Smiling, he teleported away, appearing by her berth and then by the bookcase that was beside her desk, making her jump in alarm. "Having magic does have its perks," he said with a smile. "As for who I am, I am Prince Jocu, the tickle monster for the planet Earth."

Shadow blinked before looking dubious. "A tickle monster," she said, not believing him. "Right. And I'm the Loch Ness Monster."

Jocu laughed warmly, liking her spunk. "I'm actually friends with a few Loch Ness Monsters," he said.

She blinked again. "Okay, seriously, who are you?" She asked, getting ready to pull out her weapons.

He looked at her with an amused smile. "I told you, my dear. I am Prince Jocu, the tickle monster," he said before teleporting away, appearing behind her and playfully, yet gently, poking her sides.

A yelp of surprise escaped Shadow and she backed up fast, her Tazer-like weapon out and ready to fire. "Don't do that!" She said, her voice bordering on fear that she tried to hide.

Seeing her reaction, Jocu held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down, my dear," he said soothingly. "I mean you no harm."

She was still afraid of him, but he could sense she was beginning to calm down. "Why are you here?" She asked.

He smiled. "You called yourself the tickle monster when tickling Bumblebee," he said. "Normally, I see that as a challenge, but seeing as you didn't know about me, I'll let it slide this time, though I have been wanting to meet you since Eclipse told me you had arrived."

The femme looked surprised. "You know my daughter?" She asked.

Jocu nodded. "Yes," he said. "She is a good friend of my family."

Shadow was beginning to sense that this creature was being truthful and he did seem friendly. She put away her Tazer-like weapon away. "Is that why I hear her giggling at times when no one is around?" She asked.

He smiled. "Most likely," he said, knowing the femme had no doubt heard Eclipse's laughter one day when he had visited the young one and tickled her.

Taking a deep breath, the femme looked at him and cautiously drew closer. Seeing this, Jocu held still, smiling as he let Shadow approach him.

She noticed how he stayed still as she cocked her head puzzedly. "So, you came here because I called myself the tickle monster, which is what you are?" She asked.

"That's right," he said before his eyes gleamed. "And I can tell you are ticklish yourself."

She backed up a bit from him, making him smirk as he crouched down, looking ready to pounce. Shadow, while sensing he wasn't an enemy, braced herself to catch Jocu, whose smirk grew wider as he then pounced, his hands going for her sides.

The femme surprised him by blocking his attack and her fingers tickling his underarms, making him laugh in surprise before two of his hands went for her sides and the other two went for her underarms.

"EEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed, noticing how Jocu was being gentle despite being locked into a tickle fight of epic proportions with her. It was also pretty evenly matched, which was surprising as not many could match the Lauhinians in strength like that, but the femme was doing a pretty good job of it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jocu laughed as the femme continued tickling him, but he turned the tables on her by slipping around behind her. She tried to counter the playful attack, but felt two hands tickle her stomach and one hand tickle the area along her jaw where her neck and helm met. Surprised, Shadow collapsed to the ground with laughter as Jocu kept up the playful attack.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, wondering how he knew about the tickle spot along her jaw. Only Ratchet knew about that spot because he had kissed her there one day and she had collapsed against him in surprise. He had been surprised too, but had playfully kissed her there again to make her giggle.

But the spot along her jaw was not only ticklish, but Shadow would freeze into tickle paralysis if that spot was tickled, something Jocu noticed as he smirked, seeing she was at his mercy, though he was watching her carefully to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed. The moment she felt overwhelmed, he'd stop.

Curious, he playfully nibbled at her neck. She squealed and giggled like a child, wriggling in place. "Oh? Is this femme so ticklish she can't stand it?" He asked teasingly, noticing that she blushed at his teasing. Chuckling, he switched tactics and, with the fingers of one hand tickling around her jaw, he blew a raspberry into her stomach.

Another squeal and laugh was the result and he kept it up, blowing more playful raspberries into her stomach before doing the same to her neck, even adding a few playful nuzzles to the femme's neck. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed in her audio, making her again squeal and laugh as she blushed again. Chuckling again, he gave her a breather, but kept her playfully trapped.

Shadow, noticing this, caught her breath and looked up at him deviously. "I'm not losing this tickle fight," she said, reaching up fast and tickling his ears.

Surprised that she had managed to catch him off guard, Jocu laughed heartily, which drew the attention of his six brothers, who smirked as they watched before Jest spoke up. "Come, brothers," he said. "We must meet this femme who had gained the upper hand in tickling our brother."

"Do you think he let her get the upper hand?" Amio asked mischievously.

"Perhaps," Vivo said. "Though he did seem surprised."

Chuckling, the six of them teleported to where Jocu and Shadow were. The femme, noticing them, jumped up and stood back a bit, stopping the tickle torture, to which Jocu got up and gave himself a shake, his fur smoothing down again as he smirked at the femme before noticing she looked pensive. "What is wrong, Shadow?" He asked her.

She looked a bit afraid. "Um...are they with you?" She asked, indicating behind him.

Looking over his shoulder to see his brothers there, he nodded. "Yes, they're with me," he said. "My brothers Jest, Jape, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio."

Seeing the femme was pensive, the six decided not to crowd her as Amio went up to her, smiling. "Hello, Miss Shadow," he said.

She looked at him and smiled, noticing that he looked young. "I'm guessing you're the youngest?" She asked.

He nodded before Vivo came up, smiling too. "It's rare for anyone to get the upper hand on Jocu," he said. "You're very skilled."

"Thank you," she said, feeling a bit more at ease with the two youngest members of the royal family.

As they stepped back, Jovi was gently nudged towards Shadow, but he seemed really shy, making her think of the younger mechs. "Hi," he said shyly.

She chuckled, his shyness reminding her of Eclipse. "You remind me of my daughter," she said.

He looked a bit shy at that, though he did perk up at the compliment. Blithe was next to approach and he turned on his charms. "My, one of the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen," he said with a purr in his voice.

Shadow looked a little taken aback before she gently cleared her throat. "I'm already taken," she said, hoping to deter him.

"Oh, I know," he said with a smile. "But I can still give a pretty lady compliments."

"Oh, quiet, you flirt," Jocu groused good-naturedly, looking at Shadow. "Don't mind him. He likes to flirt, but he's harmless."

Jape and Jest approached and bowed politely to the femme. "Greetings to a lovely lady," Jape said.

"Especially one who is brave," Jest said with a smile.

Shadow had to smile, seeing the brothers were just as playful, yet respectful, as Jocu, who was now mock-wrestling with Vivo, who was laughing. "She bested you, brother!" The yellow-furred tickle monster said playfully.

"She got you to surrender!" Amio crowed, making the others laugh.

"Surely our brother isn't losing his touch?" Jest said teasingly.

Jocu pinned Vivo down before looking at Jest and getting ready to pounce. "You tell me, Jest," he said, pouncing on his older brother and they wrestled.

Shadow laughed as they reminded her of the young mechs when they got into a play fight. She suddenly noticed the others were giving her looks of sympathy and she saw why.

Her scars. The scars she had were more visible than Eclipse's scars and the femme began to feel a bit self-conscious about them seeing her scars. She felt something soft brush against her side, not in a tickling way, but rather, in a comforting way. She looked to see it was Vivo and he was hugging her, purring gently. Amio followed his brother's example, as did Jovi and Blithe. Jape smiled gently. "You are a brave femme," he said. "To have face many battles and be victorious."

She appreciated the kind words, but looked down, still feeling self-conscious. "I...I really don't like it when others stare at the scars I have," she admitted.

Jocu and Jest came over. "We don't do it to be mean," Jocu reassured her.

"And we don't see them as scars," Jest said gently. "We see them as marks that prove that you are a strong femme and you don't let anything keep you down."

"My brothers speak the truth," Amio said.

Shadow smiled and hugged them, feeling they truly understood as the others in her family did. She then noticed Jocu smirking and she cocked an eye ridge at him, to which his smirk grew bigger. "Brothers, her stomach and along her jaw where her neck and helm meet are her tickle spots," he said.

She had no time to protest as several fingers wiggled into her tickle spots and she laughed, falling to the ground as they tickled her playfully, but Shadow didn't mind as she saw they were gentle like Jocu.

Plus it felt nice to have friends who not only helped her feel better, but also accepted her as she was.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
